


Alone In A Shadowland

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, these two have a hard time of things thats why there's so much about suicide about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: It’s always the sameMourn for a life we can never reclaimAs time drifts awayWe search for the reasons we can’t make it stay





	Alone In A Shadowland

It’d been hours since Lowell had fallen asleep. They don’t even remember being that tired, hell they’d only just woken up, but at the same time they’d gone a few days without food, and were still recovering from a massive amount of blood loss. Being tired easily wasn’t to be surprising. They sat up and realized that Schae’d put them in Olly’s bed, the thought brining a small smile to them. Scolding him about pushing himself could wait, he’s probably hungry and they should make sure to get themself something as well. 

Shuffling out of bed they noticed a letter, at first they had trouble reading it, the writing was almost nothing but scribbles. After a little bit of deciphering they were able to read it almost fine.

“ _Hey love._

_First off, I just really want you to know that I love you more than anything, or anyone. I’ve never loved anyone like this, and I wish I could spend my life with you. Which, probably seems like bullshit now since all I’ve left you is a note. And the link, but. We know its not the same._

_I need to figure myself out. Everything’s just, come to the surface in ways I wasn’t prepared to deal with. I’m still not. I’m inches away from giving up, and, you deserve better than that. So, I’m going to try and be better. I can’t promise anything, only that I’ll love you forever. Rend should be good on my flat through the end of the year, if you need someplace to stay. I’ll likely bring Epona, but the stables got that stall marked off if your hippogryph needs a home. Anything left behind if yours to take or despose of, I trust you. My shelf in the S.W. Bank is filed under Noonmark._

_Last I heard Aatto was still in Stormwind, talk to him. You need an arm. He really cares about you, which means he has good taste and that you can trust him too._

_Fucking hell this reads horribly I’m sorry if this is melodramatic. I don’t know when I’ll see you, if I’ll see you, but whenever that is I hope you can forgive me for being an undeserving idiot._

_I love you, Lowell, till the end of time. Tell everyone I said hi/goodbye._

_-Sch._ ”

As they read the note Lowell’s hand began to shake, tears springing to their eyes as they bolted out of bed. Rushing through the house looking for any sign of him, checking every room in every place, clutching the note as their holy relic. They ended up back towards the entrance. He wasn’t there, he wasn’t anywhere. Clinging to one last strand of hope they rushed down to the Scarlet Raven, running as fast as they could on two legs but it wouldn’t be fast enough it, was never fast enough. When they crashed against the bar, already half sobbing they managed to croak out their question.

“Have you seen Schae?”

The tavernkeeper and the barkeeper both shook their heads. A sympathetic gaze falling upon Lowell as they figured their own reason for their distress. Taking off out of the tavern and into the shadowy forest they didn’t even watch where they were going, just running as tears stained their fur their heart collapsed in on itself. Eventually they slowed to a stop and fell to their knees, a mournful howl echoing through Duskwood, the nature around them carrying their sorrow through the wind, adding it to their song. They’d fallen out of step, but nature always found a way to add one’s music to assembly. 

After a while Lowell noticed that there was something on the back of the note, a flicker of hope blossomed within them as they turned it over to read.

_< On the back, there’s a shitty drawing of a human and a worgen holding hands. Some mountains are clearly trying to exist on the page too. Underneath, in equally shitty handwriting, it says…>_

_I know we’re fucked up but. I want to hold you. I want to live with you. I want to have a family with you. I hope it’s not too selfish of me to still want that._

_I’m sorry_

_Love you >_

That was it. Nothing to tell them where he went, what they did, or what they could have done. They failed him. They failed him and they knew that he was never coming back. Tears flowed forth anew, guilt and shame crashing down upon them. This is their fault, and they deserved this. Not Schae, he deserved to live, to be happy, to explore the world. He didn’t deserve any of this. He didn’t deserve to suffer because of their failures. 

Lowell focused for only a moment, the rune on their back glowing only slightly more than usual as they searched through the link that connected the two to their family. He was still alive, his part of it was still active. Focusing their thoughts through it, they spoke, not expecting a response. He’d already left them, it was only a matter of time before it was too late.

“I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. I love you.”

What else could you say? The love of your life had disappeared to die, and you didn’t even know where. Only carrying the knowledge that you’d feel the exact moment their heart stilled, and his soul left its vessel. They could call for him, cry out to him for help. 

But no one would ever come. 


End file.
